Reunited
by Persia14
Summary: My first attempt at a Beast BoyTerra fan fic! Kind of like my StarRob ones, only a little different. I'm always up for requests or ideas for my fics
1. At Last!

_**At Last!**_

"Thats it guys, we did it! We found the cure to bring Terra back!!!" "No way!" Beast Boy was so excited. More excited then he had ever been in his whole life. The titans had finally done it. They finally found the cure to bring Terra back to life. BB was jumping up and down like a little kid, not wanting to wait any longer. "Whoa BB, calm down. We all know you're real excited to see her again." "Are you kidding? Of course i'm excited!!! I mean, its been so long, and i've really missed her." The titans all gave eachother sly looks, knowing about BB and Terra's relationship, and how much they cared for eachother.

"So...can we set her free now? Pleeeeeeeease! Don't make me do the face." He even morphed into a kitten to prove his point. Not this time were the titans gonna fall for it. "Friend, we all know how excited you are to see Terra, we really do." Starfire said, then Raven added in. "But we can't do it Beast Boy." "Not now anyways. We'll wake up early so we can get over to Terra right away and see her. Got it Beast Boy?" Beast Boy morphed back to his normal form, a look of disappointment on his face. "Cheer up dawg, you'll get to see her soon enough." Cyborg let out a huge yawn. "Well, i'm heading to bed, night yall!" Everyone followed after him, saying their goodnights, soon parting to head to their own rooms. Beast Boy just stood there, dumbfounded. "I can't believe they resisted the face!"

Midnight. BB was tossing and turning in bed, constantly switching sides. He just couldn't go to sleep, he was just too anxious, and too curious. Finally he shot out of bed. "I don't care what the gang says. I'm going to get that cure and take it to Terra and see her again, no matter what." Beast Boy was sure of this. Tip-toeing out of his room, past the others rooms, soon he had reached the lab. There he spotted what he was looking for. Right where the titans left it...the cure. It was a tannish color in a beaker. Hastily taking the beaker, Beast Boy rushed right over to Slade's old lair, where Terra had set off the chain reaction, and sacrificed herself to save the city, and her friends.

It took a little while, but soon Beast Boy made it. Walking down the rocky caverns brought back memories. Memories of when he was looking for Terra. Having to sneak in, and take out the survaillence cameras. Entering yet another cavern, he had reached his destination. There feet away him stood the body of Terra, imprisoned in the rock. Now Beast Boy was starting to run faster and faster, reaching ever so close to her. His heart was racing, not knowing what to expect, and how to react if she did come back to life. Soon standing right infront of Terra, Beast Boy looked over her. Even though she was covered in rock, to him, she was still beautiful. And she would be ever so vivid once he poured the solution on her. So taking out thhe cork, BB stepped up, standing right next to her, and poured the cure onto her. When the beaker was empty, he awaited to see his results.

Suddenly there was an earthquake in the area. Beast Boy panicked. "Oh no, the cure was faulty! Terras gone forever!!!" He overreacted a little. Morphing into a hummingbird, he started heading for the exit, but a rockslide quickly blocked it. Seeing no other way out, Beast Boy flew back over to right infront of Terra, expecting the worse to come. In a few more minutes, the earthquake stopped. "Huh?" Right then, the rock covering up Terra made a big crack in the area of her head. The crack shined yellow, just like Terra's hands and eyes whenever she used her powers to levitate rocks. Then the crack split more of the rock, making it shine more yellow. Then more cracks appeared out of nowhere, soon her whole body glowing yellow. Beast Boy watched in awe. The rock fell down to the ground, surrounding Terra. BB looked up to Terra's face.


	2. Terra

_**ITerra**_

Terra smiled. "Hello Beast Boy." Her voice rang out like a chorus of angels. Beast Boy couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that Terra was standing there, breathing, alive, looking down at him. "Terra?" She giggled "Is that how you greet a girl these days after shes been gone for so long?" Tears pricked at Beast Boys eyes. "Terra, it really is you!!!" He morphed into a kitten and jumped into her arms, purring ever so lovely. Then he morphed back to normal, hugging Terra tightly. "I'm so glad you're here Terra." "Me too Beast Boy, me too." Eventually letting go, Beast Boy looked up and down at Terra, who was brushing herself off. She hadn't changed, exept she was a good guy now, and it was always going to be that way.

"Its great to see you again Beast Boy! But where are the others?" It then hit him. "Well uh, they're not here. I came here myself, an, got you." Terra looked a little confused. "Gee, I thought they at least cared for me...." "They do! Its just that, um, its midnight. So I came down here to get you earlier, I just couldn't sleep without seeing your face again." "Aww Beast Boy, thats so sweet." She then pecked him on the cheek. He was a little shocked at her move, but when he looked at her, she was giggling. Beast Boy just couldn't be stunned at a face as cute as that. He chuckled along with her, going at this for at least half a minute. "C'mon Terra, why don't we go back now? You must be tired and hungry, and," He sniffed the air. "PU girl! You're due for another shower."

Laughing, Terra gave BB a playful punch in the shoulder. "Alright Beast Boy, lets go." Starting on their way, Beast Boy took Terra's hand and held it the entire way. She didn't mind this at all. When they got there, there was a surprise they were in for. Opening the door, the saw the other four titans right there waiting. "Took you long enough." Terra and Beast Boy, a little surprised at what they saw. "Um, Beast Boy, I thought you said that they were all asleep?" "Oh it is glorious to see you again Terra!!!" Starfire flew right up to Terra and hugged the life out of her. "Uh, Star....." Starfire then realized she was practilly hugging Terra to death. She let go and blushed. "Oh, sorry."

Cyborg walked up to Terra, gave her a Hi-5, and said "Well its good to see you again girl!" "Yea, we were starting to think we would never find the cure!" Even Raven smiled at Terra. The titans were actuelly glad to see her again, like if the whole 'Terra going evil' incident never happened, which surprised Terra a little. "Its great to see you guys again! Thank you for finally finding a way to get me out! Thank You!!!!" She hugged the titans, hugging Beast Boy a little more tightly. Obviously Terra was very happy to see them all. After a few more moments or the reunion, Terra took a deep breath, and apoligized. "Look guys, i'm really sorry for what I did. You were right, I always had the chance to get out, I was just so wound up in my own problems." "Hey, it was in the past. And we think you've been through enough. Now c'mon, lets all go back to bed." Robin put a hand on Terra's shoulder. Not long after Cyborg let out a big yawn. "Welp, time for bed. Night yall!!" The titans all headed back to bed, leaving Terra and Beast Boy. "So....you want me to walk you to your room?" "I'd like that." Terra hooked arms with BB as he escorted her to her room.

Ok, usually i get writers block when i get to the third chapter, so if u guys could give me some ideas, that would help alot! k, the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
